A Not So Typical Day
by OneSunnyNight
Summary: Tsuna was just doing maths homework at home when suddenly two people popped out. What follows next were childish, violent and surprising. Especially when SOMEONE turned up...pairings: light 692718, light 7227. :  damn i let out who was the 'someone'... :/


Night: This is just a random story I thought up now. As in RIGHT NOW. This is made up on the spot, so prepare for illogicality and randomness. The person called 'Warnings' will inform you more.

Warnings: Crack, major OOC-ness-*static static* erarsasdcbtgts

Night: Oh, it broke down. Well then, let's move on to Disclamers. If I owned Reborn, Giotto will have so much more screen time and Reborn will be in his adult form always and Cozart will appear sooner and—

Day: SHUT UP. YOU'RE DOING THE DISCLAIMER, JUST SAY REBORN DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!

Night: Cheh. That's so boring. w/e. Is my name Amano Akira? No, I don't think so, so I'm not the one who owns Reborn.

Day: …you 'don't THINK so'?

Night: YOU shut up now, I'm starting the story!

One Shot: Title still undecided.

Tsuna sighed as he scrawled over his homework in the form of algebric expressions- x = (2y + z[103a+92b]) etc etc. He had a hectic day at school, being sexually harassed by Mukuro and almost bombed to death by his 'loyal' so-called right hand man because Gokudera was just 'trying to avenge Juudaime', or so he claimed. Not helped by Reborn who, smirking as he said it, Tsuna himself should have a more 'physical' bond with his guardians. Tsuna blanched and flushed soon after he heard the qualified-as innuendo.

Suddenly, two mad people—I mean Hibari and Mukuro charged into the tuna/herbivore's room and interrupted his thoughts. "Tsunayoshi-kun, this mad prefect is chasing me all around town since 9 in the morning! And it's 4 in the afternoon already!" Mukuro whined, "get him to stop chasing me!" Hibari hissed at that, and said, "If it wasn't for the fact that you—that you_ touched my property,_ why the hell should I waste time chasing you, you pineapple herbivore?"

Tsuna blinked.

He blinked again.

He blinked once more.

For the fourth time now.

"Stop blinking," Night said, annoyed.

Tsuna stopped blinking. For the moment.

"Erhm, Hibari-san? When you said 'my property', did you mean the school?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, completely forgetting about his maths homework for the moment. Hibari almost face-palmed (or face-tonfa'd if you'd prefer) at the amount of _density_ the herbivore had. He could probably win the champion for the Most dense'd person.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, he meant you!" Mukuro cried. "That was why he was so angry!" Hibari stiffened at this point but recovered soon after. Tsuna made a 'oh…' sound, his brain not really processing what that meant.

Hibari was soon in front of Mukuro and WHAM K.O. BANG! he made Mukuro fly out of the closed door and down the stairs as Hibari swung his tonfa at him.

A loud cry of pain could be heard before cricket sounds followed.

Tsuna sweatdropped. The violence Hibari-san had was scary.

Suddenly Mukuro appeared again, crawling through the pineapple-shaped hole in Tsuna's door. "That hurt, Hiba-chan~!" Hibari scoffed. "You don't look so 'hurt' to me, pathetic rotten pineapple," Hibari said scathingly, emphasizing on the 'rotten' word.

What happened afterwards was…let's just say childish. Tsuna was, by the looks of it, about to pull out all of his hair. 69 and 18 were now arm wrestling on the floor, but so violently that all furniture was pushed—no, forced—out of the way.

All of a sudden, Tsuna realized what Mukuro meant at Hibari's 'property' was him.

"I don't belong to anybody! I belong to myself!" Tsuna cried out naively, making the two madmen look at him. And then—

"Hm? Tsuna, you belong to me?" the voice was smirking. The three boys in the room turned to see the new addition.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!", "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?", "Hn." and "Heh." were the only sounds that came before even more cricket sounds.

The three of them had turned around to see Hyper Tsuna smirking at them as he looped an arm over Tsuna's neck, pulling him close. "I win," the 'clone' had snickered.

Which was followed by the sounds two paragraphs above.

-Owande ( Owari, End and Fine together xD)-

Night: Hope you enjoyed and laughed~ I sure didn't. :c

Day: That's because you are a noobshit author.

Night: DAY! NO SWEARING!

Day: *shrugs*

Night: Pfft. Review, flame too if you want! :D

Day: Why'd you want flames?

Night: To burn all the cockroaches that are in my house.

Day: ….

Night: Ignore Day please. :D Ciao ciao minna-san!


End file.
